James Mordecai Ramsey
James Mordecai Ramsey *'Ship: 'A.C.V. Miro *'Titles: '''Chief Engineer, First Officer *'Age: Mid-twenties *'Homeworld: '''Earth (Solus) *'Birthplace: 'lower Louisiana (Moved to Monroe shortly after birth) *'Date of Birth: 'June 22nd, 1848 Personality James (Or Mordecai as he prefers to go by) is usually described as rash, petty, and sometimes egotistical by his crew or friends. Though his moral compass will never drive him to kill or injure innocent civilians, he has no problem taking advantage of people if they give him a reason to. Like many others in the American South, Mordecai enjoys drinking and gambling, which will sometimes get the crew in trouble if he’s left unattended. When he loses his temper, he tends to get very reckless, which has on many occasions led to severe property damage. Despite his flaws, Mordecai is a hard worker and passionate about what he does: Building and Engineering. He’s always eager to learn and tinker with new inventions. Though it’s not obvious from his actions, he’s one of the more intelligent members of the Miro, and will find inventive ways of solving problems when they present themselves. He also has a fascination with fire and explosives, much to the dismay of the Miro crew. Though he likes tell stories of his and The Miro’s Adventures, and spin them into legendary heights, he’s not a very good talker and tends to let his mouth get him in trouble. History Originally born somewhere in the Atchafalaya River Basin, Mordecai’s family moved to Monroe, Louisiana shortly after his birth after acquiring work on the local railways. Growing up, most kids thought he was strange and off-putting, since he never had time to play between helping his father and home school, and the time did he have was mostly spent teaching his friend Ambrose how to read and write. After his mother died, he gave up all dreams of going further in school and decided to work on railways fulltime until he and his father were “recruited” into the Confederate army. He spent most of his time in the army as an artillery man, though he quickly lost interest in the “Southern Cause” as the war went on. Instead, he was more interested in feeding his drinking habit, finding ways to steal everyone’s money with a deck of cards, and telling tall tells of Ambrose and the legendary Tiger Brigade. Shortly before the Battle of Mansfield, his father was killed in combat, and decided he’d had enough of the army. The moment he was able to meet back up with Ambrose, the two defected and fled to New Orleans. There stay wouldn’t last long, however, as they found trouble in the first bar they settled into. Meeting up with Ora , the three managed to steal a prototype airship that would eventually become the A.C.V. Miro, and fled east to Japan. Fighting Tactics Mordecai is not a front line fighter, and tends to stay in the back where he can do the most damage. Though he often uses his rifle to try to take down opponents one by one from a distance, he never passes the chance to use a grenade or napalm. Though effective, most allies tend to get angry at his use of explosives, since they sometimes get caught in the line of fire when he’s around. On one occasion, he accidentally killed one of the Miro crew with a grenade when trying to "save" him from a horde of clockwork zombies. Though reckless, this fighting style has allowed him to get the advantage on opponents much stronger than him. Otto Otto is the makeshift Automaton built by Mordecai to be his “frontline fighter” and general laborer around ship. Made from an old airship boiler, Otto is 9 feet tall and weighs over a ton, can lift up to 3 tons, charge enemies at speeds of 50mph, and houses a Gatling gun on its side. Though Otto is tough, it is always getting repaired by Mordecai for some reason or another. When on the ship, Otto acts as a cargo hauler, moving and arranging cargo that is too heavy or cumbersome to move around by normal humans. Though it will take some simple commands from the rest of the crew, Otto will usually only answer to Mordecai. In combat, Otto will rush at an opponent, caring not for bullets, blades, explosives, or anything else the Miro's enemies throw at it, giving the crew time to escape or attempt an effective counterattack against the target. Since Mordecai is always working on Otto, he is always thinking of ways to modify the Automaton. Though, due to its crude design, some modifications are either too heavy, or too impractical to impliment into the Automaton permanently. Because of its distinctive looks, Otto is sometimes referred to as “That Walking Boiler.” Weapons *'Modified Navy Colt: 'A 1861 Navy Colt with arcane runes etched into the cylinder, to give rounds an added punch. *'Grenade Rifle: 'A flintlock Rifle with a makeshift Grenade barrel on the bottom to allow a longer range with explosive weapons. *'Grenades. Lots of them. *'Pheonix: '''A modified Skimitar with a miniature flame thrower on the side, used for emergencies, and to poke the boiler fires when bored. *'Olivier: '''A Long range repeater rifle.